No Mind of Her Own
by Usa
Summary: What's wrong with Usagi? Can the Senshi save her before she destroys them? Co-Written with Emiri and Hoho! ^_^ Please R&R....
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Mind of Her Own  
Rating: PG-14 for violence  
Author(s): Usa(Usako0@aol.com), Emiri(bunny_s_@hotmail.com), and Hoho(aeris_8@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her Senshi, as well as Mamo-man are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment. Ari, Kamakiri, and Hiru were created by us for this fic.  
Notes: Alternate Universe   
  
  
**************************************   
"You called for me, Ari-sama?"  
  
"Yes. I have a mission for you."  
  
Kamakiri nodded. "What would you like me to do? I hope it's important. I have better things to do."  
  
"We are going to infest Earth...pardon me? What would be more important than *my* plans?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing," she said sarcastically, a small smile playing with the corners of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Hiru ran into the room and bowed. "Hiru-kun, you're late!" Kamakiri said to him quietly.  
  
  
"Hai, I know, but I just learned where the Senshi are going to be this evening."  
  
"Oh?" Ari asked.  
  
Kamakiri smiled. "Spill it, Hiru."  
  
Hiru eyed Kamakiri out of the corner of his eye, undressing her. "They'll be at a place they call a shopping center. Humans buy things with paper and metals. Apparently they have video games like the children of our planet..." He trailed off knowing that Kamakiri and Ari would understand what he was saying.  
  
Ari nodded. "This sounds promising. Continue."   
  
Kamakiri gave Hiru a dangerous look, but nodded. Hiru stared ta the two. What more did they want? "Uh... that's all I have to report."  
  
"Well, what was your plan?"  
  
"If you please, if either of you don't have any ideas, I think I have a good idea for what to do..." Kamakiri piped up.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
While Ari looked at Kamakiri, Hiru began licking his lips. She was extraordinarily beautiful and her body was the perfect shape.  
  
"...well, I once saw videos and such of malls. There seem to be people in posession of these objects they desire. I was thinking that if we were able to pose as these... people, we could somehow get through to the Senshi. I know that there is one Senshi who has a great desire for these video games and if we were able to bug them somehow, we could really clean up."  
  
"This sounds promising. Do we have any underlings that can get into these video games?"  
  
Hiru grinned. She was brilliant as always. "As a matter of fact, I have bred a new collection of youma that would be perfect for this job."  
  
"Well, shall we move to Earth, then? I can't wait to infect the Senshi."  
  
Kamakiri bowed. "I agree. What are we waiting for?"  
  
"I believe the pilot is awaiting your instructions, Ari-sama," Hiru responded. He was anxious to get Kamakiri alone.  
  
"Well, go tell him to get moving, Hiru."   
  
Kamakiri glared at Hiru. What was he planning this time?  
  
"Ari-sama." Hiru then left, a smile playing on his lips. He knew what he wanted and he would get it.  
  
  
"I don't know what it is with that man. I don't know why you recruited him, Ari-sama," Kamakiri said to her master after Hiru left.  
  
"Well, he's a baka. He can be easily manipultated."  
  
"I see you have a point there. Well, I suppose I should prepare myself for the journey to Earth." Kamakiri bowed low and left the room.  
  
"Kama-chan...wait. I want you to lead the mission on Earth."  
  
"Excuse me, Ari-sama?" Kamakiri said, taken aback, then turned and ran back into the room. She bowed, confused. Wasn't he coming as well?  
  
"Well, they are *your* youma. And it was your idea. Therefore you should be the one to control it. I trust you."  
  
"Well, it's finally the time." Ari snickered to himself. He was finally going to be rid of those Senshi, and the world would be his to rule.  



	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
***********************************  
  
"Minna, let's go to the arcade!" Minako suggested.  
  
Usagi jumped up in excitement. "HAAII!"  
  
"Haven't we done that enough already? I think Usagi-chan could use some serious studying!" Ami said.  
  
"Go figure," Rei muttered. "Usagi, can't you find something more useful to do with your time?"  
  
"Shut up, Rei-chan!" Usagi replied, sticking out her tongue. Rei did the same.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Hai, Usagi-chan. You have way too much time on your hands!"  
  
"But the arcade is fun!" Minako protested. "And I want to see Motoki-san!"  
  
"Remember, being a Senshi is not your whole life. When it comes to school, you stink and need practice, Usagi-chan!" Ami scolded.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. Then she laughed. "Oh, Ami-chan, you need to lighten up!"  
  
"Gomen.... I've been really shaken up lately..." Ami sighed.  
  
"Nani? Why, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"My father hasn't sent me anything for a while now. I was expecting a painting or a drawing at least a week ago and there's been nothing. I've been getting worried." Ami sighed, her eyes dim.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Ami-chan," Minako reassured her. "My papa's away a lot on business, too."  
  
"Oh, Ami..." Makoto said comfortingly, trying to help Ami feel better.  
  
Usagi put her arms around Ami. "Cheer up! I'm sure he'll send you something soon!"  
  
Ami smiled a little. "Thanks, minna. I guess I really should relax more."  
  
"Hai," Rei said. "Why don't we go ahead to the arcade. I could use a drink."  
  
"Too much stress makes the body break," Minako quoted. "I think that's a proverb."  
  
"Actually, it goes -" Ami said before being cut off.  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan, quit correcting her!" Makoto said, grinning. "I'm sure you both already have enough to worry about right now."  
  
  
The girls laughed as they entered the arcade. "Ohayou, Motoki-oniisan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Motoki! Long time no see!"  
  
"Hai! It's great to see you!" Makoto said, smiling.  
  
"Well, it's been about 22 hours since you were last in here, Minako-chan." Motoki laughed.  
  
"Ohayou, minna!"  
  
"It's good to see you, but-" Ami said, then paused. "Hey, minna! Do you see who I see?"   
  
"It can't be!" Makoto grinned. Everyone noticed three figures approaching them...  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi said.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Minako said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing very well, arigatou." Hotaru said, smiling.  
  
"You certainly look like you're doing much better," Ami said.  
  
"It's nice to see minna all together again," Hotaru said in her quiet voice. "I've missed you all."  
  
Usagi's eyes trailed off to the new Sailor V game. In this one she was supposed to fight some sort of bug youma. "Ne, I'm going to play the new Sailor V game," Usagi said, heading over to the console.  
  
"I'm gonna stick to racing!" Minako announced.  
  
"It never fails, does it?" Haruka said with a smile.  
  
"Usagi-chan, wait! Don't you think we should greet them proper-" Makoto said, before giving up.  
  
Minako laughed. "Wanna come race with me, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Excuse me."  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Michiru-san. How have you been doing?" Ami asked.  
  
"Anyone want to order some food and drinks?" Rei asked.  
  
Makoto eyed Rei. "I'm gonna go with Rei-chan, alright, Ami? I'm starving!" Makoto said, before running off after Rei.  
  
Michiru sighed, and turned to Ami. "What's wrong, Michiru-san?" Ami asked when she saw the look on Michiru's face.  
  
"Ohhhh, Haruka likes to chase too many girls," she muttered. "I'll punish her for it later, though." She laughed. "Anyway, how are you?"  
  
"I'm... fine. School's good, swimming's good, everything's fine," Ami said, smiling to cover up her sorrow.  
  
"We'll have to race again one day," Michiru said. "Is everything alright with you?"  
  
"It's just... I'm scared. I've told everyone else about my father not sending me any pictures lately, but... that's only the half of it." Ami said, lowering her voice.   
  
"What's the other half?"  
  
"Michiru-san, lately, I've felt something strange. I told my friends that it's been a week since Father sent me anything... but to tell you the truth, it's been over a month!" Ami said, her face turning from sorrow to fear. "I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
Michiru hugged Ami. "Is there any way of contacting him? Phone, maybe?"  
  
"No." Ami said bluntly. "The only contact we've ever made is through writing... or painting, in Father's case."  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi sat content playing her video game. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on but ignored it at first. Finally she thought that perhaps she needed food. And didn't she see Makoto and Rei getting food brought to their table? Usagi got up, but realized she must have gotten up too quickly and felt really dizzy all of the sudden. Her head was pounding unmercifully.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan!" Makoto's voice could be heard yelling, when she saw Usagi get up from her game. "Come on over!"  
  
Usagi didn't hear Makoto calling her name. All she heard was some sort of buzzing sound in her ears. Almost like... bugs. *What is wrong with me?*  
  
"Wait here, Rei-chan. I'm not sure but I think Usagi-chan just hesitated at the offer of food. I'm going to go check it out," Makoto said, when she saw Usagi pause after getting up. She walked over to Usagi and put a hand over her shoulder. "Daijobu?"  
  
Usagi jumped. She couldn't think straight. She felt like passing out... and that's what she did.  
  
"Oh, no!" Makoto cried, catching Usagi before she hit the ground. "Hey, a little help, here?"  
  
Haruka and Rei ran over to them in a flash. "Usagi-chan!" Minako was on Haruka's heels.  
  
"What happened, Mako-chan?" Michiru asked, coming over.  
  
Hotaru followed closely behind after getting off her own video game.  
  
"Usagi-chan got up from her video game, then I called to her. When she didn't come, I figured something was wrong. So I came over to check it out - and here we are now."  
  
Hotaru looked around. *What's that odd sound? Where's it coming from?* Her gaze guided her to Usagi. *How odd...*  
  
"Maybe she played too much of the new game," Michiru suggested.  
  
"Michiru, i don't think that's it," Haruka told her.  
  
By this time, Ami had whipped out her pocket computer and was scanning the area with it. Her eyes darkened.  
"What is it, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"The computer.... it's gone completely crazy! Look!" She showed the computer to Rei. The numbers and symbols were jumping around the screen crazily. "I don't think this is supposed to happen..."  
  
"So then, what's wrong?" Haruka wanted to know.  
  
"Some sort of electromagnetic force," Michiru responded.  
  
Usagi moaned. "Oh..."  
  
Ami nodded. She kept her gaze on the screen. "The symbols are settling, now!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako hugged her. "Daijobou?"  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked around. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted, Usagi-chan!" Makoto said, her eyes widening. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Haruka helped her to sit up. "No... My head hurts though."  
  
Hotaru shifted nervously from foot to foot. The strange sound had faded by now, but there were still traces of it in the air. SHe then looked at Usagi. Her eyes were.... odd, as if glazed over ever so slightly.  
  
"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru turned to look at her.  
  
"Ne, lets get Usagi home," Rei suggested.  
  
"Michiru-mama..." Hotaru clung to Michiru. "I'm scared."  
  
"What's the matter, Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"If Haruka doesn't want to do it, I can carry her." Makoto said.  
  
"Michiru-mama, Usagi... her eyes are strange." Hotaru was still scared as ever.  
  
"I can walk," Usagi said, standing up. However, she would have gone back dowm if Haruka and Makoto weren't next to her.  
  
  
"Whoa!" Makoto said, catching Usagi.  
  
Michiru turned to look at Usagi. There was something there, though barely perceptible. "And before that, there was this strange noise... like insects, almost," Hotaru continued.  
  
"Lets get her to my car," Haruka said.   
  
"I never heard that," Michiru said quietly. "Let's get Usagi home, minna," she said louder.  
  
"Alright," Makoto said, slipping an arm under Usagi's and helping her rise. "Let's get you outta here before something more crazy happens."  
  
Rei eyed her friend closely. Hotaru was right, there was something wrong with Usagi. Something evil. She had a fire reading to do tonight.  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
************************  
  
Ami and the others had brought Usagi home after the little 'incident'. Everyone (sans Usagi, of course) was sitting in the living room, discussing what had happened.In the middle of the conversation, Ami heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer. "Mamoru-san! Thanks so much for coming!" She let him in.  
  
"What happened to Usako?"  
  
"We were together at the arcade and Usagi was playing the newest Sailor V game, and when she refused an offer to eat, Mako-chan suspected something. Then she fainted! I got these weird readings on my computer and when she finally woke up, she complained about headaches. She's resting now." Ami explained, as they both walked into the living room.  
  
"How is she felling?  
  
"She's in her room, resting. We figured it wouldn't be a good idea to stress her out any more." Ami chimed, sitting down.  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go up and see her now, if you all don't mind."  
  
"I think she'll be glad to see you." Makoto said, smiling slightly.  
  
Mamoru nodded, and headed up the stairs.   
Mamoru went and knocked on Usagi's door. "Usako?"  
  
"Come in," Usagi responded weakly.  
  
Mamoru walked in, and hugged Usagi. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little better than earlier," she said. "My head still hurts a bit."  
  
"I told you that too many video games were bad for you," he said with a half-smile.  
  
Usagi smiled back. She was glad he was there. A minute later, her face became serious. "Mamo-chan, does anyone know what happened to me? Why that happened?"  
  
"I don't think it's anything serious. Maybe you just got up too fast."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Maybe..." She was a bit tired still, but she didn't want Mamoru to leave her yet.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing...did you feel anything weird?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Then I'm sure it was nothing." He smiled again, trying to reassure her. 'Maybe it's a new enemy,' he thought to himself  
  
Usagi felt as though she were going to pass out. She was sure her eyes were glazed over. "Mamo-chan, will you just hold me?"  
"Of course, Usako." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan..." she said, falling asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
  
Kamakiri watched as the large group of girls left the arcade in a hurry. *Yes... that must be her...* she thought, as she watched them leave.  
  
  
Hiru wasn't watching the group of girls. His eyes wer on someone else. *I'd love to have some of that...*  
  
Kamakiri shot a quick glance around her, then took out a small transmitter - what seemed to be a kind of communicator - from underneath the counter. It was her way of talking to the insectoid youma that was now inside that blonde girl's head. She eyed it closely, turned it on and spoke into it.  
  
"Konchuu Tobikomi, were you able to get inside properly?" She murmured into the transmitter. A buzzing sound could be heard, and she understood. "Excellent. Send me any reports when you're done the infection."  
  
When Kamakiri was finished, Hiru grabbed her arm. "Ne, would you like me to infect you?"  
  
"Get off of me, you crazy twit," she said firmly, rolling her eyes and pulling her arm away with a sudden jerk.  
  
"You know you want me," Hiru replied. "You want me bad!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" She yelled. "The only reason I'm not about to break you into a thousand pieces is because we're being supervised. Now get back to what you were doing before I call a youma on you."  
  
Hiru nodded. He'd listen to her for now, but later... later he'd have her. Licking his lips he said, "As you wish," and walked away.  
  
Kamakiri glared at Hiru as he walked away. He didn't know what he was doing. She had meant what she said, but she didn't dare upset Ari. She knew how harsh the punishment would be and she was not about to risk anything.  
  
"How are you doing, Kama-chan?"  
  
"Ari-sama!" Kamakiri cried, turning around. "I was able to implant the infectuous youma in the Sailor Senshi's mind. She says that she made it in fine and will start the infection as soon as is possible," she reported.  
  
"That's good. You're doing well, Kama-chan." Ari placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kama smiled at Ari's touch and said, "Arigatou, Ari-sama."   
  
"How much longer do you think it will take for total infection?"  
  
"So far, progress has been exceedingly good. A rough estimate for total infection would be at least sixteen hours, at most a day. But she will start showing symptoms-" she looked at the clock on the wall, "-oh, good. She should start showing symptoms soon, I would say, maybe a half hour or less. For a Sailor Senshi, she certainly has a weak mind, making my job much more easy."  
  
"So, what are the symptoms?"  
  
"She will start off by getting minor headaches, then they will eventually turn into migranes. She will start experiencing nausea, haptephobia, and hallucinations having to do with insects. Then she will be able to clearly hear the insect inside of her but will not have the ability to tell anyone. By that time, it will be too late and she will be entirely infected."  
  
"Ahhh..." Ari smiled evilly. "I can't wait to see the destruction of the Senshi."  
  
Kamakiri smiled and bowed her head slightly, and said, "Neither can I, Ari-sama What should I do now that I have implanted the youma inside of the Senshi's mind?"  
  
"Well, as long as everything goes according to plan, we can sit back and watch her destroy the rest of the Senshi."  
  
*******************************   
  
Usagi was trying to get out of the nightmare. Everywhere she went, insects were chasing after her. They weren't ordinary insects either, they were like... youma! She didn't know what was going on. Why would her mind be filled with these creatures. Are they even real? They seem as though they are. "Mamo-chan!" she called. "Minna!" There was no reply. "Am I all alone?" she whispered fearfully.   
  
Usagi wanted to get out of this horrible dream. She screamed Mamoru's name. Was there anyone who could help her?  
  
Mamoru ran up the stairs and into Usagi's bedroom when he heard her call out for him, closely followed by the other girls. He came up to her bed, looked into her eyes, and said, "Daijobu, Usako?"  
  
When Usagi finally opened her eyes, she saw Mamoru looking down at her. She thought she'd be seeing comfort in his eyes, but instead, she saw detest. "Why did you scream, Usagi? We were busy."  
  
"N-nani?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Is everything alright, Usagi-chan? You don't look well..." Ami said gently, looking at Usagi with worry in her face.  
  
Ami had the same look in her eyes as Mamoru. What was going on? "Usagi, would you shut up!"  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you fevered?" Minako went to put her hand on Usagi's forehead.  
  
"Usagi, what is your problem? You're always looking for attention!" Usagi flinched as Minako put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"You're right, Minako-chan." Makoto said, and smiled, trying to comfort Usagi. "Maybe I should make you some nice herbal tea." With that, she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.  
  
"You're right, Minako-chan," Makoto said, turning away from Usagi. "I'm leaving. I never want to speak to you again!"   
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. Why were they being so mean? "Usagi, you're baka!" Rei screamed and stormed out.  
  
"Usagi, I'm going get something from the Shrine that will help relax you," Rei said gently.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" Michiru asked.  
  
Usagi had never seen Michiru so angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing, running your mouth off like that!"  
  
Haruka stared hard at Usagi. "You are the laziest piece of shit on this earth! I don't know how you were chosen to lead us!"  
  
"Haruka-san.."  
  
"Odango, what can I do to help?" Haruka (really) said.  
  
Hotaru's quiet voice could be heard from behind the crowd of people in the bedroom. She pushed her way past everyone and looked at Usagi with sadness in her eyes. "Usagi-san, please tell us what's wrong. We can't help you if you don't tell us." The small girl reached out to put a hand on Usagi's.  
  
"Usagi, you're a very mean spirited person." Usagi jerked her hand away. Hotaru said that?  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru said, coming up to her. "Do you need more rest? You still look tired," he said, as he saw the odd glazed look in her eyes.  
  
Usagi was crying now. Not from pain in her head, but pain in her heart. How could her friends, protectors be this way. How could Mamoru be this way. What did she do to deserve this?   
  
She had enough of it too. Mamoru just said he didn't want to be with her anymore. Her friends agreed with him. "Get out," Usagi whispered, turning to face her bedroom wall.  
  
'Usako..." Mamoru murmured, and went to put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako was shocked.  
  
Usagi sat up. She swayed a bit but was able to stay upright. "LEAVE!" she cried.  
  
Mamoru's eyes darkened as he looked at Usagi. Why was she acting this way? He turned, looked over his shoulder at her again, and left the room with the rest of the girls on his tail. Hotaru, however, stayed. She looked at Usagi for a long moment and sighed, then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Makoto entered the room followed by Rei. Mako had a hot cup of herbal tea on a tray, along with sugar and milk. She smiled and sat on the bed next to Usagi. "Hey, Usagi-chan, would you like some tea?"  
  
Usagi glared at Makoto, grabbed the tray, and flung it at Rei. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Rei-chan, showtime." Makoto growled as she stood to pick broken teacups and fallen tray from the floor.  
  
"Hai." Rei nodded. She began to chant, and flourished a large stick that glowed with power.  
  
"What are you two planning? Get out!"  
  
"There's something the matter with you, Usagi-chan."  
Makoto looked back at Usagi with tears of anger in her eyes, not believing that one of her best friends was being so mean. It was uncharacteristic of her. Mako walked out of the room with teacup shards and tray.  
  
Usagi stood up and charged at Rei. "I hate you, bitch!"  
  
Rei wasn't expecting Usagi to do that, and the force of the attack knocked her over. "Get out of my life! You've hated me from the start. You were jealous that I was the leader, the Moon Princess, and Mamo-chan's girlfriend. Well, I'm tired of it! I hate you so much!"  
  
Usagi began punching at Rei. "I hate you! I hate you!" she repeated in an unsettling growl. Rei hated to hurt her friend, but she pushed her off.  
  
Mamoru heard screams from the upstairs bedroom, followed by a loud thump on the floor. He ran up the stairs, and stuck his head into the doorway, then yelled, "Usako, Rei-chan, what's going on?"  
  
"You!" Usagi screamed, getting up. "How could you be so cruel! Sneaking around behind my back and kissing Rei!"  
  
Usagi attempted to punch Mamoru in the stomach, but he stopped her. "Usako, I don't know what's going on, but I want you to stop this right now! There's no reason to do this!" Mamoru said firmly, holding her fist with his right hand and gently pushing it away. "Now, if you'll tell us what's going on, we can find some way to fix things."  
  
"Tell you what's going on? It's perfectly clear what's going on! I mean, you are all saying such horrible things to me, treating me badly. I've been having a hard time as it is today and I don't need it! I... I..." Usagi put her hand to her mouth and ran out the bedroom door.  
  
"Kami, what's gotten into her?" Michiru was stunned.  
  
"Nani yo?" Ami said, and watched Usagi pass her - on her way to the bathroom. "Is she sick?"  
  
"I"m gonna go check on her," Minako said. "We've gotta find out what's wrong and fix it!"  
  
Usagi was leaning against the shower stall. She felt like shit. *What is wrong with me? And what is wrong with minna?*   
  
Minako knocked on the bathroom door. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi got up from the floor as fast as she could. She was still a bit weak. "Come in, Minako-chan," Usagi said a bit too sweetly than earlier.  
  
"Alright." Minako was glad that Usagi seemed to have calmed down.  
  
As soon as Minako came in, Usagi shut the door and locked it, then she shouted, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Minako was shocked, and didn't know how to react. "What are you doing, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi's eyes darkened. "I'm going to kill you! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Minako quickly dove out of the way. "Minna, help!"  
  
"Sailor Kick!" Minako didn't have time to fully get out of the way before Usagi's foot collided with her stomach. Her eyes welled up with tears of pain. "Usagi-chan, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Every Senshi must die! They almost killed Ari-sama and for that they shall pay! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
"Nani?!" Minako tried as best she could to avoid the tiara. "MINNA!!!!"  
  
Makoto pounded on the door of the bathroom. "Usagi-chan, let me in!!"  
  
Minako ran to the door to open it. "I don't think so!" Usagi growled, grabbed Minako by the hair and slammed her into the wall. She seemed to obtain power from some unknown force. Minako yelled in pain.  
  
Ami removed her henshin stick from a pocket and cried, "Minna, henshin yo!! Usagi-chan and Minako-chan are in trouble!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power. Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
Before the Senshi could attempt to break down the door, it flew open. The Senshi were thrown back with surprise as the door opened.  
  
Usagi looked behind her at Minako's unconscious form. Grinning evilly, she turned to the others. "I'm going to kill each and every one of you Sailor Senshi! You almost destroyed Ari-sama and for that you must suffer!"  
  
"Who the hell is Ari-sama?" Makoto yelled, taken aback by Sailor Moon's retort.  
  
"My Master," Usagi replied, gathering energy for an attack. "Insects... BITE!"   
  
"Huh????" Mercury yelled, taking out her computer and VR visor quicker than one could say 'henshin'. She quickly scanned Usagi and said, "Minna..."  
  
As soon as Usagi attacked, she disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" Michiru muttered as she picked up Minako.  
  
Rei began chanting and a few minutes later she picked up Usagi's trail. "She's heading for the arcade."   
  
"Maybe I should stay here and take care of Minako-chan," Mercury said, looking at the injured girl in Michiru's arms.  
  
Minako eyes rolled open. "No, I'm fine, she said."  
  
"Like hell you are," Uranus said.  
  
"No, you're not. I'm worried about you, Minako. You need care." Mercury said, worried.  
  
Michiru helped Minako to stand, supporting her with her arm around her waist. "I can fight."  
  
Jupiter looked at Minako, not too sure whether or not to let her go. "Well.... Ami-chan *is* right, after all. You are looking pretty beat up."  
  
"Still...we have to save Usagi-chan...she's not herself."  
  
Sailor Saturn stepped up from behind Uranus, and walked over to Minako. "Stay still, Minako-chan. This won't hurt." She raised a glowing finger tip and touched Minako, who was healed nearly instantly.  
  
"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."  
  
****************************  
  
Usagi detransformed and ran into the arcade. Looking around, she spotted the woman from her dream. "Kamakiri-sama, you called for me."  
  
Kamakiri rose from the spot where she sat, dressed in her battle clothing rather than her plainclothes. She held a wicked green scythe in one hand and looked totally relaxed. "Tobikomi, I see you've made it. Is the infection complete?"  
  
"About 20 minutes ago," she said with a nod.  
  
"Excellent," Kamakiri said. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked towards Usagi/ Tobikomi. "Were you able to defeat the rest of the senshi?"  
  
"You didn't mention how many there were, Kamakiri-sama. I was only able to defeat one and distract the others. My powers are not at their peak yet."  
  
"I see. Perhaps I should summon more of my youma..." Kamakiri mused, looking in the bag she had brought with her. She brought out five vials of what appeared to be some kind of liquid. She handed them all to Tobikomi and smiled evilly. "These contain some of my youma. In your next battle, throw them against the ground and they will attack the Senshi for you."  
  
Tobikomi nodded. "It shall be done, Kamakiri-sama," she replied with a bow. "When should the next battle take place?"  
  
"As soon as they come, Tobikomi. Whenever they come." Kamakiri said.  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Now, go. You are dismissed, but be ready to come back when I give you the signal." Kamakiri said,  
  
"Hai, Kamakiri-sama."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Usagi was in the park, wondering around. She shook her head to clear. She was confused. How did she end up in the park? Usagi didn't know where to go. She couldn't remember anything at all.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on the closest bench. It was late. About midnight or so. *Should I go home? What happened?*  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
****************************  
  
"There she is," Michiru said quietly. "What should we do?" she asked as she looked at Minako.  
  
Rei chanted for a few minutes. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong at the moment. Maybe if one or two of us go?"  
  
"I'll go," Ami volunteered.  
  
"So will I," Haruka said. "In case she gets violent."  
  
Ami and Haruka went up to Usagi. Ami patted her shoulder. "Usagi-chan.... are you alright?" Ami asked gently.  
  
Usagi jumped. "Ami-chan..." Haruka jumped at the sudden movement  
  
"Yes, Usagi?" Ami said.  
  
Usagi was tired and she felt ill. She still had no idea how she got where she was or why she was there. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You don't remember anything, Usagi?" Haruka asked. "You brutally attacked Minako-chan."  
  
Ami jabbed Haruka in the arm with an elbow. "Don't make her feel bad, Haruka, it'll make her worse," Ami muttered under her breath.  
  
But Usagi heard. "Nani yo!" she cried, standing up. She was still a bit out of it and swayed.  
  
Haruka moved to catch her. "Usagi!" Ami cried.  
  
"What is wrong with me? I feel so... I don't know. And now you say I hurt Minako-chan." Usagi was confused and she was hurting inside. Not just physically but emotionally as well.  
  
"Maybe we should take you back home," Michiru suggested, coming over  
  
"Home?" Usagi asked. "No... I don't want to go home. I should die..."  
  
"Nani?" everyone asked.  
  
"I almost killed Minako-chan," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm a horrible person."  
  
"I'm fine, Usagi-chan," Minako said, moving from Michiru's side. She hugged her friend. "We're all worried about you."  
  
Makoto nodded and smiled, putting an arm on Usagi's shoulder to comfort her. "You bet we are!"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No... no... You should all stay away from me. If what Haruka-san said was true, then I shouldn't be around anyone!" With that, Usagi ran off.  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
*******************************  
  
Usagi ran behind some bushes so she could transform. She suddenly felt pain and anger against the Sailor Senshi. They had tried to kill Ari. She would punish them. Tobikomi would put a stop to this once and for all. Her powers were at their peak. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
She ran back the way she came. There, eight confused and saddened girls stood. "I've had enough of you miserable Senshi! Prepare to meet your doom!" Usagi's voice was no longer hers. It was that of Tobikomi.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto yelled, anger boiling up inside of her. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, please! Tell us what's going on!" Ami cried.  
  
"I don't think that's Usagi speaking," Rei said.  
  
"Usagi is not longer with us," Tobikomi replied. "I am in her place and I will destroy you all!"  
  
"How can we fight against Usagi-chan?" Minako cried.  
  
"We'll have to! We don't have much of a choice!" Makoto cried, not thinking.  
  
Tobikomi smiled wickedly. "If you do not want to die, then I suggest you attempt to destroy this body. Either way, it will die."  
  
"What?" Ami cried, not understanding.  
  
"NO! There has to be another way! I know Usagi-chan's still in there!" Minako was desperate.  
  
"If only we could get into her mind..." Rei said.  
  
"For Ari-sama, I will sacrifice myself and the body I am occupying. That is, if I do not succeed in destroying." Tobikomi laughed. "But I will!"   
  
Tobikomi charged at Hotaru, the youngest and, presumably, the weakest. "Spider Webs Abound!" Webs came out of Tobikomi's hands and headed straight for the Senshi of Saturn.  
  
Hotaru was hit by webs and bound in thick ropes of the sticky mass. She cried out, "Power of Saturn, come to my aid," and the sign of Saturn glowed on her forehead.  
  
"Nani yo?" Tobikomi cried out, jumping back.   
  
Hotaru glowed violet for a few moments and floated in the air. The Silence Glaive appeared in her hands, much like it had the first time she had henshined, and she jumped back with a graceful backflip. She held out the Glaive in a defensive position and her fuku appeared.  
  
Tobikomi was pissed off and purposely headed towards the point of the Glaive. She was going to injury Usagi's body. As a youma, she could withstand a stab to the stomach but as soon as she left the girl's body, Usagi would die a painful death.  
  
"Silence.... " Sailor Saturn murmured, bringing her Glaive up. "WALL!"  
  
"What are you doing, little girl?" Tobikomi demanded. She turned to face Ami and Michiru. "Insects BITE!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Ami gasped as she was stung numerous times by flying insects. Finally, she had brushed enough off that she could cry out, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The two water attacks combined into a huge glowing wave of water that hurtled straight for Tobikomi. She screamed as the attacks hit. When they stopped, she stood up. "Do you even know what you're doing to your friend? Your Princess?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"We're doing this for her, not you. If she knew what was going on, she'd probably want this to happen, for the sake of the Moon Kingdom." Makoto cried, before henshining with "Jupiter Crystal Power".  
  
"We can't kill her, minna!" Rei was teary eyed. "This is insane! We have to save her somehow."  
  
"I know... I know, but think about what she would say. I know this is not completely necessary, but if we can weaken her enough that we're able to restrain her we might have a chance of questioning her!" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
As the Senshi were discussing what to do, Tobikomi was preparing for her greatest attack. Her eyes glowed a deep red and she began floating in the air. The wind picked up, causing the Senshi to stagger.   
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako henshined, determined to do whatever it took to save her friend. She knew Usagi was still in there somewhere.   
  
When Tobikomi was ready, an eerie glow was emitting from her hands. "Super... Poison... STING!" Sharp, poisonous thorns were thrown at the Senshi.  
  
"Dark Dome Close!"  
  
"N-nani?" she cried.  
  
"Pluto-sama!" Sailor Saturn cried, looking up to see Sailor Pluto standing there.  
  
"Minna, you can save Usagi, and you don't have to hurt her anymore! Some of you can go into her mind, and fight what's in there, kill it from the inside."  
  
She had lost all her powers from that one attack, which didn't even knick off one of the Senshi. Tobikomi sank to the ground. "Ari-sama... I have failed you... I must now sacrifice myself... Death Mites... Sacrifice!"  
  
"Shabon Spray... Freezing!" Sailor Mercury yelled, hoping that her plan would work.  
  
Usagi's body was frozen. "Hurry, minna," Pluto said. "We don't have much time." She teleported everyone into Usagi's mind.  
  
**  
  
The Senshi were soon in Usagi's mind. They looked around. It was so bleak and dark, not like the Usagi they knew. And, it was crawling with insects! "Usagi-chan" they called.  
  
**  
  
Usagi was afraid to move even though she heard her name being called. There were too many insects crawling around. She knew she had to get out, but how? How could she defeat the millions of creatures who set their home up in her mind...  
  
**  
  
"What are all these bugs doing here?" Ami said, setting up her VR visor as they looked around them.  
  
"I think this may be the source of that strange sound I heard. Listen," Sailor Saturn pointed out, and listened to the sound of the numerous insects.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Haruka spotted her over in the distance, and ran towards her.  
  
Usagi was shaking uncontrollably when Haruka put her hand on her shoulder. She also wasn't responding to anything.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Everyone else crowded around.  
  
"Listen to us, Usagi!" Rei yelled. "You have to snap out of it!"  
  
"Too many... they'll hurt me... I don't want to die..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't let these vermin get to you! Be strong!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as well.  
  
"Usagi-chan, we need you." Minako put a hand on her sholder.  
  
"Who else am I going to play video games with?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We need you, Princess," Michiru said.  
  
"No one needs me..."  
  
"Never give up, Usagi! You are Sailor Moon and we need you more than anything!" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"That's true!" Pluto tried to pull Usagi to her feet."  
  
"Too many... they'll hurt me..."  
  
"I need you, Usagi-san. You were there for me when I needed help the most. If you weren't there I wouldn't be here today!" Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"We're all here for you, Usagi-chan! Onegai, fight with us!" Makoto said.  
  
"You're here... here for me..."  
  
"Hai! We'll help you beat it, but we need you to fight with us," Minako pleaded.  
  
"We will all be here to protect you in times of need. I am not only Senshi of Destruction, but of Sacrifice. I would sacrifice my life for yours. You must fight!" Sailor Saturn cried.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up. "I am needed..."  
  
She looked at the faces of her friends and Senshi and stopped when she came to Minako. *I almost killed her...* "No!!!!!!" Usagi cried, running away.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan!" Minako took a flying leap, and caught her.  
  
"I forgive you. It wasn't you that hurt me, it was those bugs in your head. Whaddaya say we beat them together?"  
  
"Let go of me, Minako-chan!" Usagi was crying. "I almost killed you, you don't want my help."  
  
"Yes, I do need you! You're my best friend!"  
  
"I'm your b-best friend?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course you are! Now, how about beating those bugs so we can go shopping?"  
  
Usagi smiled. Her first real smile in a long time. "Arigatou, Minako-chan!"  
  
"Come on," she said, pulling Usagi to her feet.  
  
Standing up, she said, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Sailor Moon posed and faced her Senshi. "Gomen nasai, minna..."  
  
"As far as I can tell, there's nothing to be sorry for." Makoto said, smiling.  
  
"She's right," Ami said. "It was never your fault to begin with."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's face became contorted with anger again. The Senshi were afraid their pleas had failed.  
  
"Nani, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked shakily.  
  
"I am really pissed off at these assholes! They tried to turn me against all of you and for that, they'll pay. YOU HEAR THAT BUGS! THE SENSHI OF THE MOON IS GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury said, astonished at her use of language.   
  
Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity and pulled out the Ginzuishou. She turned to her friends. "Minna, help me purify my mind, onegai."  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded and placed her hand over the Ginzuishou in Princess Serenity's hand. "Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
Usagi felt the power of her Senshi. "Arigatou, minna..."  
  
**  
  
A bright light filled Usagi with peace and when the Senshi opened their eyes, they noticed they were outside again and standing around Usagi's unconscious form.  
  
Usagi slowly came to. The others were talking quietly a few feet away from her. "Minna...." she said quietly, sitting up.  
  
"Usagi, you're awake!" Everyone rushed to her side  
  
"Daijobu?" she asked them.  
  
"Hai," they all said in chorus.  
  
"Yokatte."  
  
"What about you, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai," she replied. She didn't want to tell them that her head still hurt.  
  
"Well, we killed all the bugs in your head," Michiru said. "So things should be fine now."   
  
"We hope, at least," Haruka said.  
  
The Senshi were about to de-henshin when...  
  
"You're not going to run away yet, are you?" a voice sounded from the top of a tree.   
  
"Nani?" Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was Kamakiri.  
  
Usagi stood up. She somehow recognized that voice. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Poor Usagi-chan. Doesn't even recognize me." Kamakiri said, and jumped down from the tree, in full battle costume and carrying the Mantis Scythe in her hand.  
  
"I am the Pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! I cannot forgive you for trying to turn me against my friends! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!" Usagi did her trademark pose.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Like I haven't already heard THAT a thousand times. I'm not here to listen to you children play. Now, let me demonstrate!" Her eyes glowed green, the same colour as her long hair, and she held out her arm. "Locust Plague Swarm!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled, counter attacking.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
Kamakiri was able to move out of the way of the Flame Sniper's arrow, but wasn't able to avoid being tripped over by the golden chain that wrapped around her legs. She fell face first onto the ground, then lifted her head and rubbed her nose.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Hiru ran out from behind a tree and jumped in front of her. "Kamakiri-sama!"   
  
"Hiru!!" Kamakiri screamed, finally realizing how much Hiru meant to her.  
  
With his last breath, Hiru looked Kamakiri in the eyes and whispreded, "Aishiteru..."   
  
Tears stremed from her eyes. She loved Hiru more than she had thought before. She held him in her arms a moment and kissed him gently before finally saying, "I'm sorry this had to happen..."  
  
As Hiru left her, Kamakiri stood, fire blazing in her eyes and tears staining her perfect face with red. "I can't believe... you did this! You shall all pay, Sailor Senshi! You shall not live to see the next day! Cocoon Silk Strangle!"  
  
"Dark Dome Close!"  
  
Usagi walked up to Kamakiri, ignoring the other Senshi as they attempted to get her to back off. "Kamakiri, let me heal you. Onegai..."  
  
"Princess!" Uranus said, "don't, you're still too weak to use the Ginzuishou's energy that way!"  
  
Kamakiri sobbed her last tears and looked down. "I... I don't know what to do now... do with me what you think is right, Sailor Moon, whether it means killing me... or saving me. I have lost nearly everything and I don't know what to think now... if it means draining your power... it isn't necessary. I nearly killed you and now that Hiru has left me it's left me neutral." She kneeled at Usagi's feet.  
  
"What are you doing, Kamakiri?" Usagi guided Kamakiri to her feet as Ari appeared.  
  
"Where's Hiru?"  
  
"Ari-sama!" Kamakiri cried as Sailor Moon helped her stand. "He... was killed... I'm sorry..."   
  
"By who?" Ari's eyes were icy.  
  
Usagi spoke up before the others could. "By me!" she exclaimed, looking Ari in the eyes.  
  
"So, Sailor Moon, we meet again."  
  
Kamakiri's red eyes flared at Sailor Moon. How could she be doing something like this? She must be crazy!  
  
Usagi stared at Ari. He did not look familiar at all. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met."  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon. You almost vanquished me, but I've come back here to kill you before you have the chance to kill me. Crystal Tokyo will be mine!"  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
********************  
  
Usagi felt weak but she couldn't give up without a fight. Not when the whole world depended on her. She called upon the Ginzuishou again, but it wasn't shining as bright as earlier. "Ari, if you will not allow me to heal you then I will have to destroy you. Please, let me heal you, we can work everything out."  
  
"What is there to work out? You control the land I want. So I will vanquish you before you become strong enough to vanquish me."  
  
"What do you need that land for?" Rei asked.   
  
"It is my destiny to rule the world. I shall become the unrivaled ruler of all."  
  
"It wasn't your destiny, Ari," Usagi said. "If it were, you'd be there in the future."  
  
"Oh, but we have the power to shape our own destinies," Ari smirked. "And I'm taking control of mine, here and now."  
  
Kamakiri looked down at herself, that worthless creature kneeling on the ground before the arguing people. How could Ari... stubborn, foolish Ari... start arguing with the only power that rivled him, or even, overpowered him? How could he defy the one person in the Universe that could defeat him in the blink of an eye? She was clueless. Before, Ari had not been such an argumentative, controlling figure... far from that actually... when they were both younger, not much older than these Sailor Senshi, perhaps, he had been thoughful, kind, and gentle, if not sweet. This was the Ari she had fallen in love with to begin with. But when he had started to act like he was now he started to forget her. To push her aside. But still, she followed him.  
  
"Alright, Neo Queen Serenity," Ari said. "It's you or me. The planet's not big enough for both of us."  
  
"Very well," Usagi replied, sadly. She then transformed into Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
This wasn't truly Ari...he would never say something so coldly... Kamakiri shielded her eyes from the sight of the Neo Queen, but found that is wasn't so bad... comforting, even... the light she shed was pure, holy and restorative, three things she had never before known in her life - but should have known.  
  
"Kama-chan, you look troubled," Ari said. "Why not come stand at my side as we finally win the Earth."  
  
A mixture of emotions held Kamakiri in place as she sat on the ground. Had she not thought, she might have foolishly gone right away, without thinking, as she knew that he could be lying, just to steal her power. On the other hand...  
  
Usagi looked at her friends. "Minna..."  
"Hai, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Your power, onegai." She tried to make them believe she was perfectly all right but her unsteadiness on her feet, made them realize that she could be killed doing this.  
  
"Wait, Serenity," Pluto said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
She stepped protectively in front of her. "He's not going to attack yet. Save your power for when you really need it."  
  
"He's going to attack any minute, I need to be prepared, Pluto."  
  
"Just...wait." Pluto held up her hand.  
  
"Kamakiri, is there something wrong? Do you have a good reason why I should not take the Earth for our own?"  
  
"Come, you can be queen."  
  
Her eyes darkened, and she stood. "I am not sure... I don't really know whose side I'm on anymore. While you promise me power and prosperity, her Highness proposes love and law... two things I've always wanted. I can't make up my mind anymore..."  
  
"But you need to be prosperous to be happy. You do not need love."  
  
"That is where... that's where you're wrong, Ari. Love is prosperity beyond material wealth. It is the will to share with another... not just another, many others, your feelings, your memories. It is essential to life. It is the will to sacrifice something for someone else - and that is exactly what Hiru did."  
  
"He gave up his own life for me." Kamakiri whispered.  
  
Ari was confused. He didn't think he had never experienced love before. "So, you loved him, Kamakiri?"  
  
"I loved both of you. I still love both of you. You have to realize that there are different types of love. The love he felt for me - well, that was different. The love I felt for him was more as a brother than anything else, but now I know that he was always there for me, and I respect that, and I'm sad that I was never there for him. I did the same for you. I love you, Ari, but..."  
  
"But what? You're confusing me," Ari replied. "I've never sacrificed anything for you."  
  
"Exactly. That's my point. I never fully understood this whole love concept until now. You never sacrificed anything for me, and I think that's because you love me as I did Hiru, as a younger sister or something. That;s what saddens me. For a relationship to be complete two people must be willing to sacrifice for each other... and no one, save for Hiru, has ever done anything like that for me."  
  
"But I was raised to live out of necessity; do things for prosperity. To me, owning the world was necessary...because I could make you a queen then."  
  
"Now I'm confused. You wanted to rule this earth - so I could be with you?" Kamakiri gasped, unsure of what to say.   
  
"Well, I wanted to be prosperous. We had to kill the rival queen so we could be prosperous."  
  
**  
  
While Kama and Ari were talking, Usagi was preparing to power up for an attack  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Haruka asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Rei replied. "There has to be another way."  
  
"Your energy levels are low. You really shouldn't." Ami said.  
  
"Maybe he'll end up asking you to heal him. Wait and see," Minako advised  
  
"I have to do this, minna. I have to protect the earth."  
  
"He hasn't made any move to attack yet," Michiru pointed out.  
  
Usagi didn't tell them that she had begun transfering her energy into the Ginzuishou. She could feel her head pounding with every ounce of energy she put towards it.   
"There really isn't any reason to do anything quite yet. Besides..." Makoto smiled, looking at Ari.  
  
  
Kamakiri's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as she came closer to Ari, but her face stayed defiantly straight. "Still... when you say that I should be queen with you, doesn't it mean that you have some kind of... emotion for me? Or even, an appreciation for me? If you didn't, I don't think you would have let me be in such a high position so freely."  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Is that what love is? Wanting you to be prosperous and happy?"  
  
"If... you want it for someone else," Kamakiri said, looking up and smiling.  
  
"Well, then maybe I know what love is. But we still have to destroy the rival queen so we can have love...don't we?"  
  
"No... I would rather have love and be without power and wealth than be powerful, prosperous and destroying someone I haven't even had a chance to know yet. I'm sure she didn't mean to steal anything from you... why, I'm sure she didn't even know."  
  
"But..." Ari was confused. "If we take what she has, we'll be more prosperous and we'll have more love..."  
  
"Power does not equal love. Love is a wealth all on its own, unrivaled by any prosperity or any material value. Take a look at me, for instance. I've been serving you ever since I can remember and not once do I remember doing it for the reward in the end. I only wanted you to be there for me in return. If we take from her... it will only slow us down... try to understand..."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that we'll be happy even if we don't rule evrything? That we can live without destroying others' kingdoms? That we'll have enough without needing what others have too?"  
  
Kamakiri nodded, then smiled. "Yes, Ari. That's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
"So, we'll still be happy even if I don't fight? Will I still end up getting nearly destroyed by the Queen?"  
  
"If we're not destroyed, we'll be healed. If we are destroyed... we shall be together, always."   
  
Ari paused to think, and it was silent for a long time. Finally he spoke."Well, you seem to know what you are talking about," he said with a small sigh. "So I will follow you."  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
****************  
  
"Follow... me?" Kamakiri said. "Well... I guess we should try to talk to the Queen, then."  
  
Usagi walked away from the Senshi when she saw Kamakiri heading towards her, with Ari right behind. "Kamakiri-san..."  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness..." Kamakiri said, dropping to one knee and motioning for Ari to do the same. "Ari and I... have made a decision... to be healed by you. I think it would be less... wasteful of your energy than attacking us... but it is your decision. If you should heal us or destroy us... that is your choice."  
  
"I am so glad you chose to be healed," Serenity replied with a smile. "And please, both of you, stand up. You do not know how much it would pain me to have had to destroy you."  
  
Kamakiri's face flushed with happiness as she stood. She could not believe their luck . She didn't feel the need to cause any unnecessary pain. She looked up at the Queen and whispered a faint "Domo arigatou..."  
  
Ari didn't know what to say or to expect, so he just stood silently. Kamakiri looked at Ari a moment, as if to say 'don't worry,' then took his hand in hers before returning her gaze to the Queen.  
  
Serenity warily stood in front of the two and held up the Ginzuishou. "Minna..."   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
Serenity felt the power of the planets enter her and closed her eyes. 'Ginzuishou, onegai, heal these two lost souls. Do whatever it takes, even if it means taking my own life!' Opening her eyes, she shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Ari and Kama felt a warm, wonderful light pour through their bodies as Usagi used the Ginzouishou on them. After a few minutes, the light stopped and Neo Queen Serenity slumped to the ground. They were immediately filled with concern, and ran over to see if she was alright. The Senshi crowded around as well.  
  
"Usagi?" Mercury said, worried at the amount of energy that she had used.  
Ami says:  
There was no reply. Usagi seemed to be dead to the world. Was she?  
  
**  
  
  
"Usagi...?" Makoto murmured, approaching the fallen queen.  
  
"Baka Usagi!" Rei cried, "Wake up!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, wake up...onegai," Minako got teary-eyed.  
  
Usagi felt like she was floating. Floating up towards a beautiful light. She was torn between continuing up or going back to her friends who needed her. *They need me... The Earth needs me... Mamo-chan... I have to go back, it's not my time to leave.*  
  
She then felt herself descending back to the ground, where for the time being, she belonged. Usagi slowly opened her eyes...  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Everyone crowded around her.   
  
Usagi was still too weak to move much. "Minna..."   
  
"Usagi..." Hotaru said quietly. "What is it?"  
  
"Daijobu?" she asked them.  
  
"Odango! You're the one who almost died and you're asking us if we're all right?" Haruka said in astonishment.  
  
"You healed them, Usagi," Michiru said, smiling, pointing to Ari and Kamakiri.  
  
Usagi smiled back. "Yokatte!" She then attempted to sit up.   
  
Ami and Makoto put their arms underneath hers to help her sit. "You really shouldn't do this in your condition..." Makoto gently growled under her breath.  
  
"Help me stand up," Usagi replied, ignoring Makoto's comment.  
  
"Well... alright..." Makoto said, helping her to stand and motioning for Ami to do so as well.  
  
"Ari, Kamakiri..."  
  
"Hai, Neo Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Return to the future," Usagi said. "Reconcile with the Queen. She will give you a gift in return for seeking her forgiveness. Trust me, I know," she finished with a smile  
  
"Alright." Ari nodded. "And, arigatou."  
  
"Domo arigatou," Kamakiri said, smiling.  
  
Usagi nodded and hugged both of them. Turning to Pluto, she said, "Send them home."  
  
"Alright," she said, and motioned for them to go with her.  
  
Kamakiri followed, a strange new sensation filling her as she walked. She was... different now, but she didn't know how. She felt more pure, more free and another strange sensation she couldn't quite pinpoint. All she knew was that she felt more whole than she ever had.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief as she watched the two walk away. She was so happy she was able to save them. It was hard on her but very much worth it. She was also ready to collapse. "Mako-chan, I'm...." Her legs felt like jelly and she began sinking to the ground.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled,catching her friend before she hit the ground. "You're heavier than you look..." she murmured.  
  
"G-gomen."  
  
"Lets get her home," Rei suggested.   
  
Makoto smiled. "It's okay. I've got you. Good idea, Rei-chan."  
  



End file.
